Passion Is Hotter Than Fire
by KakaIruSensei
Summary: Thomas Brown is a new kid at a new school, with no hope at all, and a dark history, but when he meets Jeremy Sayer it all changes, a fire starts...


**Ok, so this story contains spoilers for the episode _I Love You Tommy Brown _**

**This story contains Male x Male, Dont like? Dont read!**

**I dont own any of theese characters (^_^)**

* * *

"Hey you! Freak kid! Over here" a voice yelled after Thomas. Because Thomas was new to the school he didn't know who that person was.

" I got a name you know, its Thomas. And I'm pretty sure you know that, everybody seems to know that." Thomas said, turning around to see who talked to him.

"I don't care what your name is" said the quite tall, well built boy, he looked like an athlete, which convinced Thomas that he shouldn't start a fight with him. He continued " The only thing I know about you is that you are filthy and freaky. I mean seriously, getting a child with the teacher? That's just wrong. If I see you near.."

" Hey! Leave him alone Mackey!" A voice interrupted. It came from a quite tall boy, wearing a tidy school uniform. " Don't you have a class to go to? I'm sure Mrs. Patrice would like to know that you're skipping class again" He said once again, with a large grin on his face.

" Shut it, Sayer !" Mackey yelled, walking of, followed by three other girls, and some guys, wearing street clothes, probably from his gang.

"Umm… Thanks, I guess." Thomas said,

"no problem, I'm Jeremy, by the way, Jeremy Sayer." Jeremy said. " an advice, don't get close to Mackey, every one that is seen with him gets in some sort of trouble later. I got class now." Jeremy says and wander off.

"Thanks again!" Thomas yelled, walking of to class.

Since the day that Margaret was shot, Thomas had a disgusting feeling about girls, although she had gotten a son with him, he only felt disgust when thinking about her.

The entire day was the same as usual, boring class, some students that called him: Freak, Stupid or Pervert . Some tests that he had straight A's in, until something happened, a fire. The fire started on the second floor, during the chemistry class, some student had spilled out flammable liquids over the entire floor and dropped a match on it. The fire had then spread through the hallways and down to the underground floor, where the library was, the room that Thomas was in.

* * *

**The fire**

Thomas was studying in the basement when the fire alarm was tuned on, he dropped everything he had in his hands and ran towards the door. When he opened it, flames and heat shot against him, followed by smoke, the heat burned his knees, making him letting out a moan of pain.

A fire extinguisher, yes that's it, he started to look for a fire extinguisher, but it wasn't any near.

Suddenly a voice was heard from the corridor:

" Hey! Is it someone down here!"

"Yes! Help! Help me! I cant get out of here!" Thomas yelled, he recognized that voice, it was that Sayer kid he met earlier today.

" Oh Thom, wait, I'll put this fire out, stand back!" He yells, Thom waits to see if anything happens, nothing. The smoke is getting thicker and thicker in the library, causing both Thom and Jeremy to cough.

" Damn it! I cant get It to work! You'll need to run through the fire! Just run fast and you will be fine!" Jeremy yelled through the thick curtain of smoke.

" What!? Are you insane? I cant run through that! I'll risk to get killed! There must be another way!"

The smoke was now so thick that Thomas couldn't even see the doorframe. He fell on his knees, coughing. His lungs hurt, and it felt like he was burning inside. He started to cry, not because he was sad, but of pain, and because of the smoke.

" What are you waiting for?, Run!" Jeremy yelled. He didn't get any answer. " Hey! Cant you hear me?" He yelled once more. He waited for a couple of seconds, then he heard the infirm voice of Thomas saying:

"I cant, my knees are burnt, I cant stand." His voice was very weak, highly damaged by the smoke.

Jeremy, who was in, not a good, but a better shape than Thomas, decided to try and run in and get him. Although he knew it was foolish, it just felt right. He couldn't bare to live knowing that he could have saved that boys life, and, he had , well, started to like him.

He backed up against the wall to build up some speed, then he rushed against the fire, for a second, the fire burnt his legs, leaving some marks on his pants. On the floor, Thom lay on the floor, coughing.

" Is that you? *Cough* Jere… *Cough*" Thomas tried to say, but his voice failed, because of the cough.

"Sch.. Don't talk, ill get you out us out of here, I swear. It's going to be alright. Let me take a look at your knees, he said." Bending down on his knees next to Thomas, the knees was badly burnt, burning through the pants and skin, revealing large parts of flesh, that had started to bleed. Thomas let out a grin of pain, as Jeremy tried to exam the knees.

" Jeremy! Where are you!" A voice yelled from the hallway outside.

"in here Mr. Douthawski! Help! Tommy is Hurt! You'll need to extinguish the fire so we can get him out of here. I think he is about to faint. Now!". Jeremy yelled, his throat hurt as he yelled.

" Hang in there, we got a fire extinguisher here, back off from the door!" Mr. Douthawski yelled, extinguishing the fire.

When the fire was extinguished, Mr. Douthawski stepped into the room, where Thomas was laying on the floor sipping for his breath, with Jeremy next to him.

" You'll need to take him to the hospital *cough*, now!" Jeremy says

" Doesn't you need.." Douthawski says,

"no! take him to the hospital I'll be fine!" Jeremy says and walking out of the room.

" Wait.. Jer... Jere.. " But it's to late, he have already left the room.

* * *

**The Emergency Room**

The bright lights made Thomas's eyes hurt. The only thing he remembers was the smell of smoke, and Jeremy. What happened?

"oh, you're awake, good" A easily recognizable voice says.

"Where.. Where am i?" Thomas says, rubbing his eyes.

"you are in the emergency room, you passed out in the library, during the fire. Mr. Douthawski insisted that I should follow you here. Your mother is on her way home from Chicago. Until then, I'll stay here with you" He says, taking Thomas hand.

" Why did you risk your own life just to save me?" He says, looking curiously on Jeremy.

" Well… I guess that passion is hotter than fire" Jeremy says " I'm getting a soda, do you want anything?"

Thomas didn't answer that question…


End file.
